Escape
by your royal highness
Summary: Casey starts disappearing at night, and she doesn't return for days at time. Derek shrugs it off at first, but then gets stuck looking after her. What's she trying to hide? And since when does Derek really care about Casey? DASEY
1. Where's Casey?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

"And I win…again." Edwin sighed and threw down his controller.

"Come on, Derek! One more game!"

"Edwin." Derek said, firmly as if he was his son. "I don't really think that you would be stupid enough to challenge _me_ to another game of Babe Raider when you've lost…let's see…" He looked up at the ceiling and counted on his fingers. "About 12 times."

Edwin finally accepted defeat. "Fine." He moaned, letting his body slump and fall onto the couch.

"Good boy." Derek said, standing up and walking towards the kitchen to find something to eat as a late night snack. He glanced at the clock; 11:41. _Not bad. _He thought to himself as he stared into the fridge at the leftovers that had been gathering, just waiting for Derek to eat them.

He hated when his family did this. If Derek liked the dinner that they served, then they would put everything he ate into separate containers and place them into the fridge hoping that he would eat them instead of throwing away perfectly good food. He groaned and pulled out some leftover pasta from Wednesday night. He placed it in the microwave for about thirty seconds, and then sat down at the counter and shoveled the huge platter into his mouth.

George Venturi walked into the kitchen from his bedroom in the basement and Derek watched him walk into the living room where Edwin sat watching wrestling and look around. Then he watched him walk upstairs. Derek shrugged and turned back to his food. A couple of forkfuls of the pasta, and George came walking down the stairs again, yet this time, he was angry.

"Derek!"

"What? I'm eating." He mumbled, barely audible because of the huge amount of pasta in his mouth.

"Where's Casey?'

"How should I know? I'm not her bodyguard…thank _god_." He said, rolling his eyes and putting another forkful of pasta in his mouth.

"When was the last time you saw her?"

"What are you, the police?"

"Derek!!" He could tell his Dad was getting very annoyed at him, so he decided to keep his mouth shut and actually answer his Dad's questions. "When did you last see her?" He said through gritted teeth.

"Uh…gave her a ride home from school. She called me an ass hole because I walked in and slammed the door in her face, and then we both went to our rooms. I listened to music, talked to Sammy on the phone then came downstairs and ate, and then played too many games of Babe Raider to count with Edwin."

"Derek…" He was getting annoyed, and closed his eyes. "When was the last time you saw her?"

"Oh yeah! You told me that I had to clean the dishes…I got annoyed, and I saw her walk out the back door. That's the last I heard of her."

"Did you saw anything to her?"

"Yeah. I asked her where she was going, and she didn't answer, she just ran out of the house."

George let out an annoyed groan.

"What?" Derek asked, finishing off the rest of his pasta and placing it in the sink. "I answered all your questions. What more do you want?"

"You don't even _care_ that your step-sister's missing?"

"She's gonna come back!"

"How do you know that?"

"Dad, I just do. Now calm down. Casey's responsible like that."

"How do you know that?" He repeated.

"Uh, cause I've been around her for practically 3 years Dad, I know her. She'll come back. Now can you _go_ before I start to feel guilty?" Derek asked, rolling his eyes as his Dad retired to his bedroom.

Derek started up the stairs towards his own bedroom and thought about what his Dad said. He sat down onto his computer chair and rested one elbow onto the arm of his chair. He stared at his wall, just staring and contemplating.

"Yeah, Casey." He said to nothing. "Where _did_ you go?"


	2. I have to do WHAT?

"Smerek

"Smerek! SMEREK!! Wake _up! _You're gonna be late for school!" Derek moaned and moved his head from side to side.

"I don't _wanna_ get up!"

"SMEREK! Hurry up!! Smerek? Uh-oh!!" Derek rolled over in his bed, closing his eyes. _I don't want to get up…I don't want to get up…I don't want to get up…I don't want to get up…!_ "Smerek! Dad's coming!" Derek shot his eyes open and jumped out of bed, deciding that he wasn't going to take a shower before school today. He threw off his shirt, ran his stick of deodorant over his armpits, and threw on a new shirt that he randomly pulled out of his drawer.

"Marti? Is Derek up yet?" He could hear his Dad ask, and Derek put on his boxers and some jeans just as his Dad entered the room. Derek turned to him and smiled.

"Morning, rent, sup?"

George just stared between Marti and Derek. "Marti? Derek _is_ up. What are you talking about? He's all dressed too! You're the one not dressed!"

Marti looked down at her purple pajamas. "Yikes!" She screamed as George chased after her. Derek felt like lying down in his bed again, but then decided that he was already woken up; he couldn't do that again. He rubbed his eyes and started towards the bathroom to grab a comb and run it through his hair. Approaching the bathroom, he saw Edwin standing there, spraying something on him.

_That better not be mine! _Derek marched into the bathroom and took the can from his brother's hand.

"Axe? You're using _my_ axe?" Derek demanded, the words seething through his mouth. He looked down at the sink and his eyes bulged to the point where Edwin thought that his eyes were going to fall out of his head. He picked up bottles and threw them back down. "Deodorant…after shave…cologne…shaving cream…" Derek stopped. "Hold on…shaving cream?? Okay, Ed. Spill before I have to kill you."

"Spill? Spill what?"

"Spill! Why are you using all of my stuff?"

"Trying to impress a girl." Edwin mumbled.

Derek laughed. He threw back his head and laughed. "Well that isn't going to happen considering you drenched yourself in _my_ Axe."

"Come on, D! Let a brother have a little hope!"

"That's not all I'm gonna let you have." Derek said, smirking.

The next thing Edwin knew, he was being thrown out of the bathroom, landing face first onto the floor.

"Edwin, get up." Edwin grumbled and got up.

"Fine." He said. "But I'm not getting Derek out of the bathroom for you." He said, grumbling and walking towards his room.

Casey shook her head and opened the door to the bathroom. Derek had shaving cream on his face and he stared at her.

"Casey?"

"What do you want, Derek? Move. Get out."

"Grumpy much, are we? Where were you last night?"

"Out."

"Where?"

"That's none of your business, is it?" She asked, shoving her hip into his, moving him out of the way, his razor still in his hand. He stared agape at her and she brushed her teeth and started applying mascara and eye shadow to her face.

"I don't think so." Derek said, shoving his hip into hers.

"I said, _move_." She fought, putting both of her hands on his chest and shoving him into the wall behind him. Casey lifted up a hand to her face to apply eyeliner and her long-sleeved shirt fell down a little just to see her wrists. His eyebrows raised as he saw a long, red cut.

"What's on your wrist?" He asked, and she gasped, looking down at her wrist. She quickly pulled her shirt over it and glared at him.

"Nothing." She said quickly, and Derek grabbed her arm. "No! Derek! Let go!" She ripped it away, and then gasped in pain as she fell into a heap on the floor like a rag doll.

"Casey? Case?" He bent down next to her. "Are you okay?"

"Fine." Casey managed to spit out as she ran out of the bathroom, across the hall, and into her bedroom. Derek heard a click and then turned back to the mirror. Some of his shaving cream had dripped down and onto his shirt and he sighed, realizing that he would have to change his shirt before he went to school. He finished shaving and then cleaned off his face with a towel before heading to his room to change his shirt. He entered back into the bathroom and used some of his cologne (because Edwin had used up his Axe) and headed downstairs to eat some breakfast before he started his day.

"Casey's back." Derek said to his Dad as he sat down in the kitchen.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. She's upstairs. Got mad about something and then ran into her room. I didn't even do anything." Derek lied, and then felt extremely guilty about it. _Why are you feeling guilty about lying, Venturi? You're the lord of lies! You shouldn't feel guilty about it!_

"Well she, her mother, and I are going to have to have a very long talk with her tonight about her disappearances. This is _not_ tolerable in my house."

"She's been leaving for almost a month straight. Sometimes she's gone for days. You should be lucky she was only gone one night."

"Oh yeah, I'm gonna pray on _that_ tonight. Derek, I don't have time to deal with this!"

"Neither do I. So let's just let it go." Derek said, getting impatient. Where was Edwin when he was hungry? Derek looked over his shoulder and didn't see or hear Edwin getting anywhere near the stairs.

"Let it go?" Derek focused his attention back on his Dad. "You know what?" He asked.

"What, Dad?" He responded, trying to keep the sarcasm out of his words as his managed to keep down a roll of the eyes.

"I don't have time to deal with Casey. So I'm going to make her your responsibility."

"Me?" Derek couldn't believe what he was hearing. "So now I have to tote her around like a little puppy dog?? Uh-uh. No way, Dad. Not gonna happen."

"Well then you know what _is _gonna happen? You. Grounded."

Derek gulped. "How long?"

"Until Casey stops sneaking out at night. That means no friends, no going anywhere, no TV, no cell phone, no computer and no car."

"Dad! This is so unfair!"

"No, Derek. It's completely fair."

"Hey! I have work!"

"You do, do you?"

"Uh…yeah." Derek said, in a 'duh' tone of voice.

"Then how come you do _nothing_ when you get home from school?"

"I go to Smelly Nelly's! That's my job!"

"Well I'm calling up the restaurant today while you're at school. You're getting a replacement."

"What?? Dad! This is not fair! No! You can't do that!"

"Oh, but Derek, it's already done. Now. Are you going to look after Casey? Make sure you know where she's going at all times?"

"Dad!"

"Thanks, Derek." George smiled, walking down the stairs.

"What's up?" Edwin asked, dancing down the steps.

"Ed. Cereal. Now."

"Sure thing." Edwin said, grabbing a box out of the cabinet and setting it down in front of Derek. "Having a good morning?" Ed asked as he sat down next to him. Derek fumed, opening his cereal box and pouring it over his head before stomping up the stairs. "I guess not."


	3. Contestants

"Casey! Come _on_! We're gonna be late for school if you don't move it!"

"Just go! I'll walk."

"Fine." Derek said, not wanting to pursue this anymore. He turned around to walk out the door when his father stopped him.

"Uh, uh, uh, Derek where do you think you're going?"

"To school…" He sighed.

"Where's Casey?"

"Upstairs. She refuses to come down. Says she'll walk. Fine, I don't care."

"Oh, so you don't care if you get grounded from the car, TV, computer, video games, friends, and cell phone?"

Derek let out a frustrated groan as he shoved past his Dad and stomped up the stairs. He went to go and angrily pound on the door when he stopped and lowered his fist. The door was open ajar, just enough for him to see through it. He heard a soft voice flowing to his eardrums as he watched Casey slowly brush through her hair.

"_Cover up with make-up in the mirror, tell myself it's never gonna happen again. _

_I cry alone, and then he swears he loves me."_

Derek gulped and stared at her as she slowly lifted her hands up to her head and put her hair in a ponytail.

"_Do you fell like a man when you push me around? Do you feel better now as I fall to the ground?"_

_Me? Why did she replace the lyrics with me? That's what's been happening to her! Someone's been beating my…girl…_step-sister_… up! _

He decided that now would be the best time to interfere. He shoved the door open, and walked towards her, standing behind her as she put on more make-up.

_Cover up with make-up in the mirror...stop it, Venturi. Get a hold on yourself! It was just a song! _

"You ready yet? Dad won't shut up."

"Yeah, one minute."

"No, _now_." Derek commanded, grabbing her arm and thrusting her to her feet.

She gasped in pain as he dragged her down the stairs.

"Derek, what's your problem? Let go of me." She pulled her arm away, but he could tell from the look in her eyes that there was a genuine look of pain.

It almost killed him, but Derek was Derek.

He couldn't show _any_ emotion.

Especially if it was towards his _step-sister._

"Get in the car." He commanded, completely ignoring her question.

**LWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWD**

_Tinker, Sam, Noel, Max, Cooper, Tim, Ralph, Brad, and Chris._

_All likely contestants._ Derek thought furiously as he ignored Mrs. Parkerson and her history lecture.

He couldn't even _count_ the amounts of times that he had heard the words 'Adolf Hitler' and 'World War II'.

_But which one would be the most to beat 'er up? Well I can cross out Sam…maybe. He's still a likely suspect. It does seem like he's been hiding something from me…but what? What? Okay, well Tinker wouldn't cause he has too much of a crush on her…_ Derek rolled his eyes. _Tinker the Thinker. What a nerd! _

_Okay, Noel. I don't know Noel. He seems sweet, but that's what all of them want to come off as. _He circled his name in his red pen and went on with the list.

_Max. _Derek winced just reading his name. _It's him. Definitely. No questions or evaluation needed. It's him. _He angrily circled the football captain's name again and again until the paper tore. A couple of people turned and looked at him strangely, but he just shrugged them off.

_They're not cool enough. Okay uh…Cooper. What the hell, he's never even spoken a word to Case. Never mind. Tim is like a big nerd. He was scared to hurt an ant the other day and shoved Brad out of the way so that he wouldn't step on it, who slugged him in the jaw... Ralph. Hah! Ralph. He can't even think about a good pick-up line _for_ Casey. Brad and Chris. They're best friends, and they haven't really talked to Casey, and I know that she hasn't said anything to them. Besides, they're my teammates. Come on. I would know. _

Derek sighed.

That hadn't done him any good.

Besides Noel and Max, he didn't have many contestants left.

The bell rang and that sprung him out of his thoughts.

He stood up and grabbed his notebook and pen as he started out of the classroom. He felt a hand on his back, and he turned around. "Hey, you okay, Buddy?" Sam asked as they walked out of the classroom.

"Yeah, just this…_thing_…that's been bugging me."

"What? When? You were fine yesterday."

"Yeah, I know. It's just…well I can't tell you." He glanced over at Casey who was standing at her locker putting her books in. Emily gave her a hug, and he saw Casey wince in pain as she squeezed her back and then Emily left, leaving Casey alone.

"Well when did it happen?"

"This morning. But I'm getting too…" Derek stopped in mid-sentence as he saw someone he never thought he'd see again stop in front of Casey's locker. She stood up straight as if she would get slapped if she didn't. They exchanged words, and then he violently shoved her against the locker and kissed her. She squirmed under him and Derek wanted to run over there and slug the guy. He finally let go and shoved her again against the locker before disappearing down the hallway.

Derek's fists clenched and his teeth bore, the hatred burning in his eyes.

_Someone's gonna die. _

**Eh…it's okay. Review please!!**


	4. Confrontion

**Okay, so based on popular request, I'm updating this story like…NOW! Lol…so here you go! (Personally, I think that I sort of rushed this story completely with Derek figuring it out and all.) Oh well…I guess…Well I hope you enjoy it!**

After kicking the locker a couple of times, making Sam scurry off in the other direction, he crumpled up the list of 'possible contestants' and threw it in the trash can. He tried to calm himself down as he practically marched towards Casey.

"Casey." He said, trying to keep his voice low and calm.

"Hey, Derek." She sighed, carefully putting a book into the top shelf of her locker.

"So…when did you start dating that freak?"

"He's not a freak, Derek." She rolled her eyes.

"Oh really? Cause last time I checked, you would call someone a freak, and maybe an _asshole _if they shoved you into a locker and angrily kissed you." His words were soaked in venom as they fell out of his mouth like spilled milk. She looked down at the ground. "You've lost weight." He commented.

"I have to. He demands it."

"Ah." Derek said, sarcastically. "Oh yeah, that makes perfect sense." He rolled his eyes. "I mean, look at _his_ size! That's why he's called 'The Fridge' after all."

"Derek, if you can't accept my new boyfriend, then…then…"  
"Then what? I can't leave, I live in the same house as you."

"Then…walk away."

"No. I'm not going anywhere. Not until he pays."

"Derek! He didn't _do_ anything!"

"Didn't do anything? Didn't do anything?" He stepped towards her with every word he spoke, and with each step he took, it was one more step that she took back. "I saw your wrists in the bathroom, Casey. What's been going on?"

"Nothing! Nothing!"

"Then explain…this!" He reached out and grasped her right wrist in his as he shoved back the sleeve and revealed the long red gash.

"It's just…a paper cut." She lied. _That was lame._

Derek raised his eyebrows. "What were you doing then for it to go _all the way around your wrist?" _

"Poster board?"

"Case, he's been hurting you."

"He hasn't hurt me!"

"Do not lie. I taught you how to lie, but you can't use your lying 'skills' on me."

"What's gotten into you? Why do you even care?" He rubbed his right wrist with his left hand and looked down at the ground. "He's not cheating on me, like Scott."

The name sent shivers up and down his spine.

"Scott. Was a low-life, gold-digging, cheating bastard! Don't you _ever_ mention his name to me again!"

"Derek." She said meekly. "You're scaring me."

He slumped his shoulders and stared at her. "I'm sorry."

"Really?"

He sighed. "Yeah."

She smiled at him. "Thanks, Derek."

"Uh, no problem?" He guessed. "Just one more thing, k, Case?"

"What?" She slowly started towards him.

"Did it hurt when he kissed you?"

She nodded her head ever so slowly. "Yes."

"It shouldn't hurt."

"I know. Sam and Max's kisses never hurt."

"Yeah." _I bet mine wouldn't either…_ He started leaning towards her when he heard an oh too familiar voice.

"Venturi. Looks like we meet again. You pushing up on my woman?" Derek turned and came face to face with his 'ol buddy'.

"No. Because, Ryan, she's not your woman anymore."

"Oh really? And how so?"

"Cause she just admitted that she hated your guts." Derek lied, and he watched Casey's face turn bleach white and Ryan's turn an angry red. Ryan grabbed Casey's arm and yanked her towards him, running her into his chest. He grabbed her shirt and pulled her up to his eye level, her feet dangling off of the ground.

"Is this true, Casey?"

"No! No! It's not true!" She whimpered. "Let me down, please." He shoved her onto the ground, and she landed on her butt, which she figured would have a huge bruise the next morning. Ryan grabbed her arm again and yanked her back up to her feet, her arm turning blue from lose of blood circulation in his grip.

"She's mine, deal with it, Venturi."

Anger took control of him, and the next thing he knew, his fist was colliding with his jaw.

**Sorry if it's short! Do you want me to like slow it down though? Like write a chapter to go between chapters 2 and 3 as a kind of slower downer? Lol! Please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
